


Passions too Potent

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: When Weiss visits her boyfriend Sun, she knows she doesn’t have much time to spend with him, and wants to make the most of their time together, particularly when it comes to her preference to having Sun finish inside of her. But eagerness sometimes leads to mistakes. Commission for antonslavik020.





	Passions too Potent

"I've been waiting for this," Weiss moaned, grabbing Sun's jeans and staring to unbutton and unzip them like she was opening her presents at Christmas; eagerly and impatiently. She'd come all the way to Haven for a brief 'vacation' and her primary goal was quite simple; to fuck Sun. A lot. As much as she could, and without end. As she got his jeans open and tugged them down she licked her lips, excited and knowing what was coming as she grabbed next at his boxers and pulled them down, eyes widening in delight as she watched Sun's cock spring free. "It's just like I remembered it."

The worst part about waiting for this had been that it had taken a good day and a half for them to even find the privacy to fuck, and there was nothing more frustrating for Sun than having to sleep spooning up with Weiss, his cock ragging against her perky little behind while they lay there knowing they couldn't get away with doing anything without the rest of his team overhearing. But now they were finally free and able to enjoy themselves, and he wasn't going to let anything stop him. As Weiss began to lean forward and lay some kisses onto his head, he was quick to groan, "No. Not that."

Weiss looked up in mild confusion at Sun. "Really?" she asked, hands grasping his shaft. "You always want me to start with oral." Not that she minded if he didn't, as her thighs rubbed together in frustration. Sparing herself a few minutes of waiting and agony wasn't something she wanted to argue against too much.

"It's been too long," he said, hands reaching down along her body as he tried to pull her up into his lap, fingers digging into her perky behind through her dress. He could feel that she'd gone pantiless for him, and Sun was all about that kind of dirtiness. "Let's just go for it. At least this first one, and we can worry about oral after we've had our fun." He really just wanted her pussy. Wanted it more than anything. He pulled his princess up eagerly into his lap and Weiss was all too happy to tug up her dress with one hand as she guided his cock with the other, desperate enough to move swiftly too.

"I like being wanted that badly," she teased, smiling wide as she pushed herself down his lap. His big cock was a bit more than the slender girl should have wanted to take so quickly, but she had waited too long to hesitate or be patient, slamming right down onto him and letting time sort it out. A frustrated moan quickly followed as she grabbed hold of Sun with both hands, leaning tightly against him and groaning, "Don't you dare ask me how I'm doing," with all the stubborn firmness of someone who knew she was in over her head.

But Sun knew better, and used his hands on her ass to guide her slowly up and down, building a steady and eager rhythm for Weiss to follow. He wanted to say that he wasn't in a hurry, that she should take it slow and be careful, but he couldn't. Sun was too worked up to care, gripping her tightly as he guided her steadily along his lap and urged her forward. "Faster," he groaned. "I waited too long for this." His grip tightened and his lips found hers, clumsy given the way her whole body had taken to heaving atop his lap, but he still managed to seize her lips and get her into a frustrated, heated kiss.

Weiss moaned into his lips, one hand holding onto his chest while the other reached for his head, pulling him in deeper to her frustrated kiss. Weiss could feel herself lighting up with such desperation that she needed to do something to keep herself together, burning up with a fiery kind of need, something desperate. She could feel him inside of her, something powerful and molten bubbling within her. "Sun," she whined as she bounced atop his lap, quickening her pace steadier as her legs tightened against his sides, trying to get a good support base going. There had been too much frustration nipping at her the entire time. She had come here to get as much of her man as she could and she was too needy now to stop as she twisted and heaved atop him. Eager moans spilled from her lips as she pushed against him.

"I forgot how tight you are," he said back, happily squeezing and kneading her cheeks. He loved the feeling of her bouncing on his lap, but he wanted something more intense than that, and as he slid off of the edge of the table he sat atop, he kept Weiss lifted up in the air. "Canceling my plans with the guys was so worth it for this." He kept his thrusts steady as he held her up and turned her around, Weiss too excited to be full of her boyfriend's cock to care about having her lap riding interrupted as he set her down onto the edge of the table and began to thrust feverishly into her. "I might just tell them to leave me behind for the rest of the week."

"Nngh, yes, please," Weiss moaned, her legs wrapping around Sun's waist completely as she fed into the motion of his hips, lit up with all the burning and intense excitement of someone ready to completely lose herself to the pleasure. She ached for his more than anything, and as she felt him thrust into her the burning only flared up hotter. "I brought a full week of my pills along for the trip, so let's take full advantage of all of it. They can wait; they have you all the time, and I don't." She licked her lips, head rolling back as she let out the sweetest of gasps. As much fun as she had riding his cock, the thrill of getting fucked deep and hard by Sun, being able to watch his abs tighten as his whole body worked to pound her, and just feeling his intensity and his speed behind each shove of his big dick into her, kept her more than happy to surrender to him utterly.

There was nothing that could slow either of them down now. It had been too long, and even if the prospect of spending the next seven days rutting like rabbits in heat turned out to be possible, Weiss wasn't going to be in Haven forever, and there was no amount of sex that was going to be enough to sate them and tide them over until the next time they could get together. They had to make the most of this moment, this intense, heated burst of excitement while they had the chance, and nothing was going to slow them down now as they took the opportunity and ran with it, refusing to let anything stop them.

"I want you to cum inside me," Weiss moaned, clutching him harder, refusing to let go of Sun as she rocked back and forth, her butt rubbing against the table as she gladly shoved herself forward onto her faunus boyfriend's cock. She felt so full, so delighted, and she could feel herself losing control as her desires and needs threatened to consume her, but in ways too brilliant and intense to care about. She felt elated, felt so perfectly tended to and like she was riding her way to an incredible orgasm, the first one she'd had in too long that wasn't battery powered, and she could not have been happier with that fact.

"All I've thought about was cumming in you," Sun admitted. How could he not? The mere request was enough to make him lose his mind as he slammed forward faster and needier, that sort of demand able to turn any man into a beast as he raced toward his release. His hands grabbed hold of her tightly, and as Weiss squirmed and bucked, she lay back against the table. Sun couldn't help but feel so good about himself as he watched her twist, watched her shoulders rise up off the table as the heat and the passion caught and overwhelmed her. He knew he was on the right track as he grabbed her hips and slammed one last time into her.

They screamed each others' names in perfect unison as everything turned to brilliant flame for a moment, their bodies unable to keep themselves from losing it in unison. Weiss's head pressed against the table so hard her upper body rose off of it completely, her legs so tight around his waist he worried she was going to dig her heels into the small of his back. But it didn't matter. Not when her pussy was begging his cock with such tight desperation for him to cum, Not when he was twitching and throbbing within her inner walls before groaning and letting loose the flood of hot, sticky spunk that pumped into the eager and whining heiress, who lit up with delight.

Weiss loved it when Sun came inside of her. When she felt so warm, felt so full, shivering and squirming as it added a layer of delight to her afterglow that nothing could ever replace. This was bliss in a way that she needed, coming down from her high slowly as she slumped down and moaned, "Fuck me again," and bit her lip. She had nowhere else to go and the pill to protect her from any of the risks to her sweet indulgence.  
**********************  
When Weiss returned to Beacon, she did so with her limbs feeling heavy and a certain sense of frustration already bubbling up within her. Longing wasn't a good thing to struggle with, especially the kind of longing that came from the nap on the flight back being the first time she'd slept in a week that hadn't been in Sun's arms. But she put on a strong face and tried to keep it all together as she headed up to her dorm room and set everything down, ready to get back to her usual day to day life.

It was unpacking her things that she noticed something peculiar. She'd taken an old pill bottle with some of her birth control in it with her so that she wouldn't have to haul the entire prescription over for just a week. Seven pills, one for each day, to keep herself from getting knocked up. Pretty important given that she and Sun had fucked. A lot. Across pretty much every surface they thought they could get away with. It had been a long and very messy week, and naturally the allure of him cumming inside of her was more than either could have refused.

Which made it all the more appalling when the bottle rattled as she took it out.

Weiss's heart sank as she opened the pill bottle in a panic, and at quick count saw three pills still sitting there. The last three days of her trip, she had to have just forgotten about them in the midst of everything happening. Her usual morning routine had taken a few jostlings in being somewhere different, and apparently her medicine had fallen by the wayside. Which meant...Weiss didn't need to look over to a calendar to know when her next period ought to have been, or that she was sitting right in the danger zone. She'd made a mistake, and she began to quiver in worry as she hoped that it wasn't going to happen and that things were going to be okay.

But she had a big surprise awaiting her.


End file.
